Mesnevi/141-150
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 141. || بر خیالی صلحشان و جنگشان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bu âlemi aydınlatan güneş, bir parçacık yaklaştı mı, her şey yandı gitti || If the sun by which this whole world is warmed and illumined should come just a little closer... all on it would be consumed. |- | 142. || وز خیالی فخرشان و ننگشان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Fitneyi, kargaşalığı ve kan dökücülüğü araştırma, Şems-i Tebrizî’den bundan fazla bahsetme. || Do not keep looking for trouble and turmoil and bloodshed… don’t mention him or ask again... of Shams-e Tabriz,” I said. ; |- | 143. || آن خیالاتی که دام اولیاست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bunun sonu yoktur; sen yine hikâyeye başla , onu tamamlamana bak. || There is no end to this… much better of the beginning to tell: But now, of this tale I’m telling it’s better the ending to tell... .,. |- | 144. || عکس مه رویان بستان خداست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O velînin, halayığın hastalığını anlamak için padişahtan halayıkla halvet olmayı dilemesi(Hekim) dedi ki: “Ey padişah, evi halvet et, yakını da uzaklaştır || The Saint said: “O king, clear the quarters now of everyone; no one stays here: no family members, no strangers... no one. ! |- | 145. || آن خیالی که شه اندر خواب دید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Köşeden , bucaktan kimse kulak vermesin de ben bu cariyecikten bir şeyler sorayım.” || All entrance halls must be cleared of listeners: no exceptions, so that I’m able to ask of this servant-girl certain questions.” ! |- | 146. || در رخ مهمان همی آمد پدید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Oda boşaldı, Hekim ile hastadan başka kimsecikler kalmadı. || The king emptied the place and then he himself disappeared. : |- | 147. || شه به جای حاجیان فا پیش رفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hekim tatlılıkla, yumuşak yumuşak dedi ki: “Memleketin neresi? Çünkü her memleket halkının ilâcı başka başkadır. || Gently, so gently he asked her: “Your home town is where? Treating people from different cities can be a different affair. : |- | 148. || پیش آن مهمان غیب خویش رفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O memlekette akrabandan kimler var? Kime yakınsınız; neye bağlısın? || In that place who was in your family, who is related to you? Who’d you know: acquaintances, friends, companions, who?” . |- | 149. || هر دو بحری آشنا آموخته || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Elini kızın nabzına koyup birer birer felekten çektiği cevir ve meşakkati soruyordu. || On her pulse he placed his hand… then one by one he asked over and over again about Fate and its cruelty… in the past. , |- | 150. || هر دو جان بی دوختن بر دوخته || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bir adamın ayağına diken batınca ayağını dizi üstüne kor. || When the foot of somebody is suddenly stabbed by a thorn, that one quickly lifts foot and knee to see where flesh is torn. :